


Artistic Verisimilitude

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [16]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Episode: s01e03 The Quadripartite Affair, Friendship, Gen, Gilbert and Sullivan Quotations, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for our friends... "Quadripartite Affair" missing scene.</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/29465.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Verisimilitude

“Might I have these restraints removed, please?”

“Hi, Illya. Feeling better?”

Illya scowled at the infirmary ceiling. “I am no longer a... 'whimpering rabbit'... if that is what you mean. But my head aches abominably.”

“Well, I had to get you back to Medical, and I didn't think you'd want anyone to see you in that state. So your cover story is, the kidnappers hit you over the head.”

“And you, of course, had to provide corroborative detail intended to lend artistic verisimilitude to this otherwise bald and unconvincing narrative.”

“Oh, hardly _bald_ ,” Napoleon grinned, ruffling his friend's golden hair.


End file.
